


王氏双子的爱人09

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 9





	王氏双子的爱人09

肖战回过神来的时候，上衣已经被褪去，胸前的乳尖，正被王一丹吸舔…  
“啊～啊…”肖战嗓子还是有些沙哑，但可以小声说话了…  
“别…别吸了～ 嗯嗯～～ ”肖战的双手攀在王一丹肩上，虽然嘴上说着不要，可上身却不停的往上挺…  
王一丹放过肖战的胸，往下抵舔…  
“小战战把裤子脱了吧。”  
肖战瞪着眼睛摇头，经历了昨晚，今天醒来时候后穴有些凉凉的感觉，虽然小盒管家说了嗓子被上了药，但肖战自己也知道，后穴肯定也被上药了……  
王一丹去扒肖战的裤子， “别怕，白然说你下面的小嘴今天不能被艹，我只是舔舔，不艹～”  
肖战半信半疑的随着王一丹的哄骗脱下了裤子，王一丹将肖战的腿掰开，摆成m形，欣赏着半起的肉棒和轻微红肿的后穴…  
王一丹咽了咽口水， “小战战，晚上得换药，我先帮你把药‘洗’干净。”  
肖战被推倒，腿被压到胸前，后穴被温热的触感填满…  
“嗯啊～……啊啊啊…”  
王一丹伸着小舌头仔细的舔着后穴周围的小褶皱，时不时又把小舌头往穴里塞塞…  
“唔，啊……” 穴里的敏感处被舌头划过，肖战慌忙的抓住王一丹的头发， “别…别舔了……啊……啊嗯啊～啊啊……”  
王一丹把舌头从后穴中撤出开，意犹未尽的又添了穴口一下…  
“小战战的穴液真甜～”王一丹脱下裤子， “舔一舔就流了那么多水，要不是怕你坏掉，今天绝对不会放过这张流水的小嘴。”  
“唔，呼……”肖战赤裸着身子，心跳加快的呼吸着…

王一丹跨坐在肖战头上，两人形成69式，肖战主动张开小嘴，舔了龟头一下，王一丹直接把肉棒往肖战嘴里塞…  
王一丹坐在肖战脸上享受着肖战的服务，俯身一只手握住肖战的肉棒，上下套动起来…  
“呼，宝贝，再用点力吸…”肖战的嘴巴努力张着，迎合着上面的肉棒…  
“小战战～ 哦～…… 妈的……真会舔…小舌头舔到龟头了……”  
王一丹顾及肖战的嗓子，只是轻微在口中抽插着…肖战脑袋乱做一团，只是嘴巴在模仿性交，被王一丹用手套弄了几下，兴奋感就让他肉棒直流水…  
“小战战，你说～我能靠只艹你的嘴，就让你射吗？”  
王一丹的荤话对于肖战来说比春药还管用…  
更加卖力吸舔王一丹的肉棒，嘴里被干到只能发出唔唔的声音…  
一声低吼，王一丹把全部精子都射到了肖战嘴里，肖战习惯性的吞咽，感觉到滚烫的精液划过咽喉，兴奋，羞耻的感觉也让自己射了出来……

王一丹拔出肉棒，看着肖战张开的小嘴，起伏的胸膛，俯身亲了亲肖战的额头， “小战战，去漱口，清醒下，把饭做完，一会儿我哥来一起吃，晚上我泡澡，这时间你要伺候好我哥哟～他脾气可不太好……”

肖战点了点头。


End file.
